A Savior, A Riddle, And A Love
by little elfling
Summary: He saved her from death, he discovers a riddle from his deceased mother, and he just might learn the meaning of love. This demon is Sesshomaru, and he is falling for Kagome. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.  
  
Author note: "means talking" and :means thinking:  
  
Title: A Savior, A Riddle, And A Love  
  
"How can I love any other then you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo, who at the moment was in his arms.  
  
Earlier...  
  
Inuyasha had just left the group, running to the forest. Kagome having seen this decided to follow him. : He is probably going to Kikyo...: she thought sadly. And she was right when she followed Inuyasha to his destination, she hid behind a couple of bushes so as not to be seen. She could see them so clearly, there they were in each other's arms.  
  
"How can I love any other then you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo, who at the moment was in his arms. "And what about my copy, do you love her too?" Kikyo asked him. What Inuyasha said next tore Kagome's heart in half. Already tears were streaming down her cheeks." I don't love her, she is just a copy and a shard detector," He told her confidently. Then the worse part came, he kissed her.  
  
Kagome stood up, she was right behind Inuyasha, "It seems you never needed me in the first place, goodbye!!" and with that she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but she was too far from the well, and she knew it.  
  
After an hour of running she admitted being lost, but she knew she had to keep running because she could still hear the footsteps of another person running after her and she was afraid of who's they might be. Suddenly an arrow pierced her back, she screamed out in pain, and collapsed to the ground.  
  
She heard the foot steps coming closer, "My little copy, did you really think you could win his heart?". It was Kikyo. "Now I will make you return the rest of my soul!". Kagome could hear her notch another arrow; she knew she wouldn't survive this next blow.  
  
" Kikyo step away from the girl or I will kill where you stand" a voice called out, Kagome couldn't seem to place the voice anywhere. "YOU!!" Kikyo screamed angrily, " How dare you get in my way!!" she screamed again.  
  
"Go now to your precious Inuyasha!!" the voice demanded. Kikyo glared down at her with pure hatred "I'll kill you next time", but she left.  
  
Kagome was blacking out but the last thing she felt before falling unconscious, was some ones arms lifting her up and leaping into the air, and she could have sworn she heard them say "There won't be a next time, at least not while your with me..."  
  
Author note: I know this chapter was short, but I'll try to make them longer. And I'm already working on the next chapter. -little elfling  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Tribunal  
  
For giving me the advice I needed to hear. 


	2. From A Demon's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I do own MY character Momiji.  
  
Author Note: Hi, just so ya know this is mostly in Sesshomaru's point of view. Hope ya enjoy and will review!!

* * *

Title: From A Demon's Point Of View

Sesshomaru had been walking through the forest in search of prey, when he saw Kagome run in fright to the clearing in font of the bushes he was behind, and stop.  
  
: That's Inuyasha's wench, why is she running? I do not sense a demon: he pondered this, but kept watching, he watched as an arrow was launched into her back, and as if he himself was being shot, his body felt the pain. But through it all he held his emotionless mask on his face. Finally Kikyo came into his view.  
  
Kagome saw her as death and Sesshomaru saw her as a threat.  
  
Thinking that if Kagome died that the "bond" between them would kill him, Sesshomaru decided to take action.  
  
"Now I will make you return the rest of my soul!" Kikyo said with satisfaction.  
  
" Kikyo step away from the girl or I will kill where you stand" Sesshomaru yelled, finally showing himself from his hiding place, of course Kagome couldn't see him from where she lay on the ground in her own blood.  
  
"YOU!!" Kikyo screamed angrily, " How dare you get in my way!!" she screamed again. She said this while glaring viciously at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Go now to your precious Inuyasha!!" Sesshomaru demanded getting inpatient with the witch. He watched her, as she was about to leave, but turned to glare down at the other girl, "I'll kill you next time", and then at last she was gone.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome lay. : She's losing consciousness, I better take her back to the castle quickly: He picked her up carefully (bridal style, so as not to damage her more.), and summoned his cloud to him, as he got on he looked at her once more.  
  
: She looks like a fallen angel; I just wish I could have saved her from all this pain; I will do all in my power to protect her. : Suddenly Kikyo's words came back to his mind, "I'll kill you next time."  
  
"There won't be a next time, at least not while your with me..." he whispered to the winds.  
  
After an hour or so they finally reached the castle. It was magnificent in every aspect, it had large gray stonewalls, stain glass windows, large beautiful gardens with miniature waterfalls, and there was a large field with wild flowers surrounding the castle.  
  
When he finally reached the gates he walked through and Rin attacked his right leg with a huge hug. Soon after a bruised and damaged Jaken followed. Sesshomaru knew he had to get Kagome help or she might not make it. "Jaken go take Rin to the main garden and let her play until I come, I have something to discuss with her", at this Jaken nodded.  
  
Then he tried to pull Rin to the gardens, but she wanted to ask Sesshomaru something, thus she kicked Jaken in the err... the place that made him manly besides his staff (he screamed like a little girl and fell to the ground twitching like mad), and ran back to Sesshomaru as he was walking away with Kagome in his arms. "Sessho-sama isn't that Shippo-chan's mommy? Is she all right?"  
  
"Rin, go back to Jaken and drag him to the main garden and play or wait until I come then I will answer your questions." he commanded her. "Ok Sessho-sama, Rin will drag Jaken away!" she said with a little evil glint in her eyes.  
  
: That girl will be the end of Jaken one of these days...: he thought to himself. He took Kagome to the infirmary and called for the healers, but if Kagome died he knew he could bring her back to life, or so he hoped.  
  
The head healer in charge Momiji came up to him, "Sesshomaru-sama, I need you to remove the arrow in order for me to heal her." Sesshomaru nodded and yanked the arrow out, and then Momiji went to work on healing the wound.  
  
Momiji is about 5'9, has long dark green hair, along with matching eyes. She has pointy ears like Sesshomaru, and usually wears a long dark green kimono with little intertwining gold leafs. Momiji is a girl demon that has amazing healing skills. She is a Sesshomaru's childhood friend, even though they both don't act like it. She is friendly and loves to play with Rin when she isn't working. She is the one who heals Kagome's physical wound, but it's Sesshomaru that will heal Kagome's inner wound later on in the story.  
  
"She'll be okay, but she'll be aching all over. She will need plenty of rest, but tell me Sessho-sama (Whenever Rin calls him by this nickname, she usually gets what she wants), what happened to her, and why did you bring her?" Momiji asked with concern.  
  
"I wish I knew, Momiji-chan, I really wish I knew..."

* * *

Author note: hi, sorry to leave you all at a cliffhanger, but I had a writer's block for a while on that last part. I hope you all enjoyed and that you'll review!  
  
P.s If you like random funny stuff with crazed authors, InuYasha characters, and Magic powder mixed with dog slime, I suggest you read : Magic Powder and Dog Slime Don't Mix : It was co-authored by Mokona-chan, Inu-Kubo, and myself. It can be found under Mokona-chan's other writings, so please check it out if you like this type of stuff, read and review. .;;  
  
Here is a preview of what's in it:

* * *

Little elfling: Weeellllll THAT was NOT such a BRIGHT idea, was it Mokona- chan!!!  
  
Mokona-chan: It was well worth, snot girl. Pointing to the slime covered little elfling  
  
Suddenly both none dog authors turn to the high pitched girly scream coming from the throat of Kubo  
  
Inu-Kubo: EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Points to the glowing note book that once was his holy Inuyasha notebook  
  
Little elfling: There's something coming out of it!!!!!!!!!! Staff of the monk Miroku appears from the dog-eared pages, and the rest of the monk follows

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!!! READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!  
  
-little elfling 


	3. Remembering The Old

Disclaimer: hi, I do not own any of the InuYasha characters so don't sue me. I do of course own Momiji.

Author note: Hi, I know that this is really short, but I have had a large writer's block and I have been working on other stories. SO please read and review!

Title: Remembering The Old

After having made sure that Kagome would be ok and put into a room to rest, Sesshomaru left and went to the main gardens. When he arrived Rin had been trying to make a rock tomb around Jaken, but she stopped and dropped the last rock on Jaken's head causing him to fall unconscious.

"Sessho-sama! Tell me everything! Please Sessho-sama!" the little impatient girl asked. She jumped onto his lap and settled down. "Rin, that was Kagome, and she is going to be okay, she'll just need to rest so don't bother her for at least 2 days" he said implying the last part. "Okay, Rin wait, but Rin wants to know where Shippo-chan is, Rin wants to play with Shippo-chan too. Is Shippo-chan with his mother?" she asked while looking up at him from where she sat on his lap. But he didn't reply, because he was deep in thought.

On to Kagome...

Kagome had just woken up, with blurry eyes she looked around. : What are those great big green orbs???: "Hello Kagome-chan, my name is Momiji and your in Sesshomaru-sama's castle, but I bet you want to stretch, well up you go!" Momiji said while lifting Kagome up.

Momiji had not been paying attention to Kagome, otherwise she would have noticed that Kagome was in silent shock and had a dazed look in her eyes. :I'm alive? But why? What's going on?: Kagome seemed to be lost in her own little world. Suddenly a sizzling pain stabbed Kagome in the back as she started to remember what happen. She cried out, and started crying in Momiji's arms as she remembered the look on Shippo's face as he saw his mommy run off with a sad face, Sango looking questioningly at her before she pounded the monk Miroku's head in.

She saw the look on Kikyo's face of pure happiness as she knew that Kagome was watching and the fact that Inuyasha was hers. Inuyasha's words of her being basically nothing to him rang through her ears. But then it all seemed to wash away as then she remembered something she heard before she had blacked out.

"There won't be a next time, at least not while your with me..."

That one sentence seemed to calm her a bit but she was still crying like that for an hour.

Momiji was amazed at the levels of sadness that seemed to radiate off Kagome. Never before had Momiji felt such a broken person, human or demon.

Sesshomaru had heard Kagome crying and headed back to his study. : I must find a way to cheer her up or even Rin will start crying. Now, what was Rin talking about when she was asking him about Kagome, that's right she was talking about the little Kitsune that's always seems to be on Kagome's shoulder.: Sesshomaru continued to think up his plot of stealing a certain orange puff ball from Inuyasha.

Author Note: I would like to thanks the following reviewers, and if I have missed your name, I'm sorry.

I would like to thank all my reviewers

kawaiiinuears

keeko

lady rosebit

InuYasha'sGurrl

lightning coils

Mokona-chan

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano

Deeply Offended

IcyAsh

Fireangel

tiger girl

WriterOfDragons

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess.


	4. A Riddle From Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.

Author note: "means talking" and : this means thinking:, also lets just say Sesshomaru has both arms. I also recommend that you listen to one of the sad Evanescence songs, it really helps the mood of this chapter.

Title: A Riddle From Mother

It had been a week now since Kagome had arrived at the castle with Sesshomaru, she and Momiji were becoming good friends, and were often found in the gardens playing with Rin. Sesshomaru himself was starting to show new emotions it seemed since he had found Kagome. At the moment Sesshomaru was in the library looking through old books, when his hand came upon his mother's favorite book, he pulled it out, and the book opened to the center and in it was a piece of paper, with his mother's handwriting.

My Dear Son,

I hope that this riddle will help you. I believe that in the end you will understand what the answer is when it is time for you to find a mate. I'm sorry that when you will read this I will not be a live to see you, and I'm sorry that your father betrayed us, but I want you to know that my last wish was for you to be happy...I love you my son...

"What is considered a crime by some,

But cannot be seen with ones eyes,

And can only be felt through ones heart?"

Sesshomaru read the riddle one more time out loud : What do you mean by this riddle mother, what are you playing at?: he wondered. But stopped when the door slowly opened and there was Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin and I were wondering if you would like to play with us outside?"

He gave a slight nod, turned to her and smiled, for the first time since his mother's death.

Kagome felt her heart flutter with intensity as she saw Sesshomaru smile at her, "I would like that..."

In the gardens...

The girls had started to play a game of tag (Sesshomaru decided to watch), when for Sesshomaru time seem to slow. He noticed that even though Kagome laughed and smile, she still seemed a little sad; it showed the most in her eyes. : It must be her kit...I must find him soon:

Suddenly he looked up, as did the girls, and there they saw the first leaf of fall float down to them. : Just like kagome- He gently grabbed it out of the air-, but I will save her: A soft wind blew by them, and Kagome shivered softly, Sesshomaru instinctively wrapped his "tail" around her. She looked up at him in surprised. "We should go inside know," he said. He grabbed Rin and led them inside.

Though none of them knew it, they had been watched, not by an enemy, but Momiji.

A small smile was still on her lips as she watched them leave the gardens. "I believe it's called love, Sessho-sama. She wrapped her cloak around her and went inside.

Author note: I hoped you all liked this chapter. I'm really sorry it so long to get it done, but school has kept me away from the computer and the internet (the horror!!).

I also hope that you all review!!

-little elfling


	5. Finding Havoc, and the Maiden’s Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.

* * *

In the last chapter: Sesshomaru discovers a riddle from his mother, and the chapter goes further in to the thoughts and actions of certain characters. Also Sesshomaru decides to go on a hunt for his Lady's kit, and friends.

* * *

Chapter Title: Finding Havoc, and the Maiden's Friends

* * *

Sesshomaru had left Kagome and everyone back at the castle. It was time to go fetch the orange fur ball. When Sesshomaru arrived at Inuyasha's village he found havoc instead peace. The village was burning, bodies littered the ground. "What have you done Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered to the ashes in the wind.

He had to find Kagome's friends. He ran looking everywhere even in the burning houses. Sesshomaru eventually found Kaede and Shippo, both unconscious, and badly wounded, he picked them up and ran to the forest.

He finally came to a stop and set them down on the grass.

Suddenly a giant boomerang came flying out of nowhere. Immediately followed by a death cry. "DIE, INUYASHA!". Sesshomaru dodged to the left, " I'm not that little bastard of a brother!" Sesshomaru raged. Sango came running out of hiding, and grabbed her boomerang, "Sesshomaru! But what are you doing here? Where is Inuyasha?"

She demanded. "I came here to gather Kagome's kit, and her friends." "You are a friend to Kagome yes, human?" he asked. "What do you know of Kagome's where abouts?! Where is she and what's going on?!" she asked confused.

"I can not explain that right now, at the moment I must find the monk, where is your demon companion?" he asked with urgency. "She is protecting Miroku, I'll go get them!"

Sango then ran off in the opposite direction, only to come back with the monk on her cat.

"Quick we must get them to my castle!" and with that said he picked up Shippo and Kaede in his arms, and flew up into the air with Sango following in haste.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Kagome had been playing with Rin, when she suddenly felt a feeling of dread come a upon her, and then only to have it washed a way with relief. "Kagome, what's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked scared at why Kagome had just frozen and gained a glazed look. "I'm sorry Rin I don't know...why don't we go get something to eat, ok?" Kagome suggested, feeling guilty for worrying the child, that she had grown so fond of.They headed into the castle, and went to eat with Momiji.

* * *

Author Note: I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm just starting to find free time from school!

Little elfling


	6. A Unknown Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.

Author note: Sorry I haven't updated anything in ages, but school projects, and math class problems came up. Hope you enjoy!

In the last chapter: Sesshomaru finds the village in a blaze. Luckily he saves Shippo and Kaede from a hellish fate. He is confronted by Sango, who at first mistakes him for Inuyasha. They are now on their way to Sesshomaru's castle.

* * *

Chapter title: A Unknown Smile

Sesshomaru, followed behind by Sango, could see the castle in the distance, smiled, because he knew that once he got back, Kagome would smile, and it would show in her eyes. Eventually they landed and Sesshomaru called at the gates and they opened. little Rin came running out, dragging Kagome behind her. " Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama!" she screamed as she hugged Sesshomaru's leg. Kagome ran to Sango and hugged her. "Sango I'm so happy to see you, are you alright!" "What happened to Miroku and Kaede?" "OMG where is Shippo, what happened to Shippo!" Kagome screamed, much like a worried mother. "Kagome calm down we have to get them to the infirmary, and Shippo is right here." Sango said while holding Shippo's poor little battered body in her arms. Kagome picked him up and ran to the infirmary. Sesshomaru turned to Sango and told her where the infirmary was, then walked Rin back to her room. After having put Rin in her room, Sesshomaru walked to the infirmary, and on the way was thinking murderous thoughts about Inuyasha, about how to make him suffer as much as he had hurt Kagome.

It was getting dark and the moon was coming out, at the infirmary, Sesshomaru found Kagome sleeping on the side of the bed that Shippo was in also sleeping. He was a little hesitant, because he didn't want to wake her up, but he picked her up and slowly carried her back to her room, and put her in her bed and covered her with a blanket.

In the morning Kagome woke up and looked around slowly, "…wait a moment….I didn't fall asleep here…. SHIPPO!". She then ran off to the infirmary, only to be stopped half way there by the orange puffball himself. "Kagome! I missed you! Are you okay!" Shippo asked his adopted mother with worry, seeing tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just so happy your okay." She replied, smiling down at him. Neither of them noticed that around the corner, Sesshomaru was watching them, and without even knowing it, he was smiling.

* * *

AN: Hey, I'm so happy I finally updated! I'm very sorry I made you amazing reviewers and readers wait so long for the next chapter! But since summer is coming up, I'll be able to write tons more! So please read and review! 


	7. A Problem

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.

: Hello: thought

"Hello" talking out loud

**Author Note**: hey I'm glad that a lot of people have liked the story so far. (45 reviews last time I checked.-(some were a little scary…heh heh heh…heh..um….scared) The reviews that were left were very inspirational and helpful (everyone of them!), and I noticed that almost everyone said to make them(the chapters) longer, so I have tried to make this chapter as long as possible without cheating Oh, crap….I have written too much for the author note….I think I'm done. Thanks to all the reviewers! -

* * *

**Title: A Problem**

**

* * *

**

For a while, everyone at Sesshomaru's castle was one big happy family, well except for Jaken and Miroku who kept getting whacked by two certain females. The only problem was that Kagome was starting to get home sick, and everybody around her started to see it. The more that she thought about her family, the more she missed them, and there was that one thought that kept probing in the back of her mind.

The thought of Inuyasha going to her family and slaughtering them was driving her inane with worry. Soon she was driving everyone crazy, and Sesshomaru finally asked her what was wrong. " Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, "I need to go to the well, I need to go back to where I belong, before Inuyasha kills my family!" she was scared, and shaking. "We will just bring them here." He said it as if it was so obvious. "They can't. Only Inuyasha an I have been able to go through the well" when she had mention Inuyasha's name she had shuddered and was on the verge of tears.

"What is this well, and where do you come from?" he demanded, he wanted to know what was going on, I mean to him it was just plain confusing, Kagome going through a well, what land did she come from? He remember when he first saw Kagome noticing her weird clothes, but had merely passed it off focusing on getting his father's sword. Every time he had seen her she was wearing those clothes, those weird disturbing clothes, in fact she was wearing them now:Oh how short they are! I don't want other males to look at her…WAIT A MINUTE! Where had that thought come from! No the High Sesshomaru was not as weak as his rotten little flesh-bag brother:.

Kagome had been quickly explaining it all to Sesshomaru, when she stopped and looked at him. Only to see him looking to the window with a glazed look. She was outraged, how dare he ignore her, especially when she answered him, and wanted to go to her family! Sesshomaru just stood there in thought about how short her outfit was. "Hey!" She screamed.

"You need to go change into a more fitting outfit, I will not have you walking around dressed like that, and once you change we will go to your family." He ordered. Momiji who had been listening from behind a corner sweat dropped, Sesshomaru sure had been acting weird. Kagome was beyond pissed now, and screamed one word that she had used so many times, "SIT!" she fell onto the floor in shock, grasping her mouth, trying to fight back the tears, she had done it again, she had reminded herself of "him" again. Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to her room, and hugged her trying to stop her from crying anymore, he asked Momiji to change her into better clothes, and retrieve a bow and quiver for Kagome, then left the room to get ready to leave.

Right after Sesshomaru had left the room, she turned to Momiji and told her she had to write some letters in case something went wrong, even though Momiji tried to tell her everything was going to be all right. When she was done she went to the gates were she saw Sesshomaru there waiting for her, she was just about to leave when an orange fluff ball leaped at her. Shippo looked at his adopted mother with worry and tears were forming. "Mommy where are you going? Your not leaving forever are you?" he asked her upset. "Little one, I'm not leaving for good, I'll just be gone for a little while, ok?" she asked him. He nodded his cute little head, but was still a little worried. "If I don't come back for a long time, I want you to stay here and go to my room and find the letters I left on the desk." She kissed the top of his head, then put him down and walked through the gates (AN: of Hell! DUN, DUN, DUN! Just kidding) and left with Sesshomaru.

At the time that Kagome had screamed "SIT", far off in some mountains, Inuyasha was smashed into the ground creating a crater, slowly he got up muttering incoherent things about Kagome. Kikyo had been off gathering something at the time. The both of them had been scheming, and planning and it was almost time to put it into play. No one had noticed before but Inuyasha's eyes were not the color they should have been, they were also lightly glowing, the only person who had any idea why they were like that was Kikyo who had done it to Inuyasha before Kagome had found Inuyasha with her. Was Inuyasha really himself when he had said those things to Kagome and everyone else?

* * *

**Author Note**: WOOT! It's finally summer, but it's just so hot…now I hate it…however it does mean more time to write chapters, and not put them off with excuses.Well I hope you readers enjoyed this new chapter….please review! Um,…hmm, well find out the truth about Inuyasha, is Kagome's family all right, plus can Sesshomaru go through the well too! Next time! 


End file.
